Saturday Laze
by Kras12
Summary: What happens when Dr. M runs out of cereal for Max? She has to…cook! And we all know where this is going…Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride J Pat. does.**

_So the winning under 18 lottery numbers are, 7. Yes. 4. Yes. 6 Yes. 11 YES. And, beep beep. _I jolt out of my very pleasant dreams to turn off that infernal beeping noise. Now the question is, what is it...phone? No. Hmm...SMOKE ALARM! I jump out of my bed and sprint down the stairs to turn off the smoke alarm. I halt at the smoke alarm. Weird, it's not—alarm clock. I feel like an idiot. I trudge back to my room where my _alarm clock_ is mercilessly beeping it's heart out. I slam my hand on the off button. _Beep beep beep._ OFF. _Beep beep beep. _**OFF! **_Beep Beep Beep. _Oh for goodness sake I yank out the power cord. It immediately turns off.

"Ha! What are you going to do now! Huh? Tell me...and i'm talking to an alarm clock."

So this is what the world has come to. Sad. I walk in my normal Saturday day laze down to the kitchen to pour myself cereal. The house is quiet. Too quiet. I crack up in my head. I sound like a commentator for a horror movie. Mom's probably out grocery shopping. Good thing that is. We don't have cereal! I think I'm about to have a panic attack. We're _never _out of cereal. Never. I guess I'm going to have to...cook _edible_ _food. _Oh gosh. I am a terrible cook. I think I burnt EasyMac before. If it was possible to burn water, I swear, with my cooking, I would. I open the cupboard. I start rummaging. Hmm, are potatoes breakfast? Pancakes! Pancakes are breakfast food! I take out the box of pancake mix. "Jack Buttermilk's Just Add Water pancakes. Mission one accomplished. Proceed to water. Now do I use tap water or spring water...let's go with spring water. I open the mix and put some in a bowl. I get a bottle of water. How much do I add? Oh great god of pancake mixes, help me. Let's just pour the whole damn thing in there. What's the worst that could happen? I dumped the water in. I have to admit, I half expected pancakes to magically appear. What really happened was it started looking like wet popcorn/lumps (whatever suits your fancy). Maybe I need to mix them it. I pick up a big spoon and plunge it in there. Oh wow, that sounded wrong. I stir it. It feels like water...do I put it on the stove now? Where did that pan go? Is it in the dishwasher? I open it, nope. Is it in this spinning cupboard? Jackpot! I pull it out along with pretty much everything else. Damn. I put the pan I needed on to the countertop, into the mix. It spills all over the white cupboards and onto the floor.

"Oh my freaking gosh! What else could possibly go wrong?" I screamed in frustration.

I haven't even started the actual cooking, and already at least five things went wrong!

"Max? Are you in here?" said the graceful panthe—I mean Fang.

"Uh, No?" my witty brain is half asleep at the moment, give me some credit.

Fang walks in then stops, shock still. I think about what he was probably seeing. Me covered in pancake mix along with almost all of the kitchen. All the stove utensils on the ground, and so many other weird things. Fang starts shaking with silent laughter, which turns into laughing, which turns into him lying on the floor laughing as loud as his heart desires. Oh gosh. I think I broke Fang. He wakes up the rest of the flock and they come rushing down. They burst into the kitchen. They stared wide-eyed at Fang who was still laughing. I smack him.

"It's not _that _funny."

"Yes...it...is...BWAHAHA!" he says launching into another laughing fit.

Angel tugs on my shirt. "Max, is Fang ok? He _never_ laughs."

"I'm...not sure that is Fang..." I said smirking

"No I'm fine...not sure Max is though." He said through chuckles.

The flock looked at me for the first time. Glad to know I'm important. They saw me in all my pancake covered glory or in Iggy's case, Gazzy explained it for him. And started cracking up. My mom chose this time to come back in with Ella from the grocery store.

"Max, honey, what happened?" said mom cautiously.

"What version do you want, short, or long?" I said sarcasm dripping off my words.

Mom just shook her head.

"Never mind I'll probably regret it."

"Oh, by the way, did you get Cocoa Puffs while you were at the grocery store?"

"I just bought some yesterday!"

"Well, they're not here."

Mom opened a cupboard to the left of the cupboard that I opened. The cereal cupboard. Oops. And guess what she found in there? Cocoa Puffs. Brand-new. Heh-Heh.

"What does this have to do with cereal?"

"Um, so well, I woke up and couldn't find the cereal but I was hungry so I...made pancakes?"

"No Max. The only thing you made is a radioactive mess. Clean it up." said mom sternly.

The flock was gone in a flash. Mom and Ella also left. Guess I'm alone in this mess. I looked around at the big mess and thought. "And this all started with a simple Saturday Laze."

**AN: Please Review, tell me what you thought of it. It's not perfect, this is my first story.**


End file.
